Gomen ne, Summer
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Gomen ne, summer mabushii /a songfic/ the GazettE, v系 fanfic/ AoiHa


**Title: **Gomen ne, Summer**  
Author: **DaisyDaisuki**  
Disclaimer: **Gomen ne, Summer (Original) © **SKE48**; Gomen ne, Summer (Indonesian) © **JKT48  
Pairing: **AoiHa**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (diragukan xDa)

* * *

_**K**__**imi wa bouhatei de**__**  
**__**hiza wo kakaete**__**chikadzuita nami wo**__**kazoeteta**__**  
**__**B**__**oku wa sono tonari de**__**  
**__**jama suru you ni**__**wazato hanashi kaketara**__**kata wo butareta**_

_(__Dirimu, duduk memeluk lutut di pinggiran geladak  
menghitung banyaknya ombak datang mendekat  
Diriku, ada di sampingmu seakan mau mengganggu  
saat sengaja ajak bicara kau memukul bahuku_ _)_

_._

_._

_._

"Hei." Kutepuk punggungmu lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Aoi tersenyum menatapku yang baru saja datang. Mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai tanda tidak masalah jika ku ganggu, maka kududukan tubuhku di atas pasir pantai yang terasa lembut menimbun kakiku. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada deburan ombak yang saling mengejar di laut lepas. Papan surfing kesayangannya tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuh basahnya.

"Uruha, lihat." Tunjuknya senang.

Aku menoleh, mengikuti arah telunjuk Aoi yang mengarah pada matahari yang terlihat tenggelam ke dalam laut yang biru.

"Indah ya?"

"Uh hum. Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Aku paling suka menatap matahari setelah surfing seperti sekarang." Jawabnya antusias.

Aku tersenyum menatap hamparan biru yang setiap harinya menyapa mataku. Laut itu… Laut dengan ombak yang tidak pernah berhenti mengajakku turun bermain. Jujur saja, ajakan itu sedikit menyebalkan. Perasaan itu berubah menjadi cemburu saat aku hanya bisa duduk melihat Aoi dengan bebas ber-selancar membelah ombak, hanya karena aku tidak pandai berenang.

"Bebek!"

Aku mendongak menanggapi panggilan Aoi yang melambaikan tangannya padaku dari jauh. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. Lagi-lagi… Debaran hati ini ingin berontak. Debaran yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

.

.

.

_**Gomen ne, summer **__**mabushii  
Sono yokogao mitetara  
Hatto ni sotto fure taku natta  
**__**boku no itazura**_

_(__Maafkan, Summer menyilaukan  
Saat tatap wajahmu dari samping  
Dalam hatiku ingin menyentuhmu lembut keisenganku saja_ )

.

.

.

Dan itulah saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Di tengah liburan musim panas hari keempat. Aoi koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan di laut. Ombak tiba-tiba menjadi ganas di musim panas, kepalanya terbentur batu karang. Ombak merengut Aoi-ku, merengut kesadaran Aoi-ku.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?... Dia bukan milikku.. Dan bukan milik siapapun…" sindirku pada diri sendiri.

Kupandangi tubuh Aoi yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan ICU. Sudah dua hari sejak kesadarannya menghilang. Aku bersyukur ia tidak mengalami _brain dead_, hanya benturan yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Benar kan, Aoi?...

.

.

.

_**Gomen ne, Summer kono koi  
Tomodachi na no ni setsunai  
Shiokaze dake ga zutto mae kara  
Kimi ni fuiteru  
Gomen ne, Summer **_

(_Maafkan, Summer cinta ini  
Meskipun hanya teman rasa sedih  
Hanya angin laut yang sejak dari dulu  
bertiup menujumu  
Maafkan, Summer_)

.

.

.

Hari masih panas seperti biasanya. Aku mengadahkan tanganku, mencoba menggapai langit. Andaikan.. Andaikan aku diperbolehkan meminta, aku akan minta pada Tuhan… Kembalikanlah kesadaran Aoi. Aku ingin melihat senyumannya yang secerah matahari musim panas itu. Aku ingin melihat lagi sosoknya yang tanpa lelah bermain dengan ombak. _Aitai yo… Aoi-kun_….

_**End of Uruha's POV**_

"Kouyo!" panggil Kai dari kejauhan.

Uruha yang sedang tiduran di atas pasir pantai mencoba bangkit, menoleh ke arah Kai yang berlari menghampirinya. Pemuda dengan _dimple_ menghiasi pipinya itu tersenyum riang, disodorkannya sebungkus es krim rasa nanas yang kelihatannya segar.

"Ambilah, kau bisa meleleh kalau tiduran di atas pasir begitu!" ujar Kai.

Uruha mengangguk dan menerima es krim itu. Kai mengambil tempat di sebelah Uruha dan mulai membuka bungkus es krim soda-nya yang berwarna biru. Dua-duanya sibuk makan, tenggelam dalam keheningan yang berbanding balik dengan riuh pantai yang dikunjungi turis luar perfektur.

"Matte!"

Tiba-tiba, pandangan pemuda cantik itu tertuju pada seorang gadis seumurannya dengan menenteng sepatu sneakers merah tengah berlari. Beberapa meter di depannya, pemuda yang Uruha perkirakan lebih tua sedikit dari gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut gadis yang berlari itu. Gadis itu mencoba menggapai tangan kekasihnya sementara mulutnya membuka mencoba menghirup lebih banyak oksigen. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah gadis itu saat si pemuda berhasil menggegam tangannya lembut.

Uruha diam-diam tersenyum sendiri menatap dua pasangan yang saat ini bergandengan melintasi batas pantai. Bayangan akan Aoi yang dengan senyuman, mengulurkan tangan padanya dulu, bermain-main di otaknya. Meski hanya sebatas teman, Uruha sudah senang karena Aoi berada di sisinya. Di atas sana, di langit biru yang Uruha coba gapai, burung layang-layang terbang dengan bebas. Dari dulu, Uruha selalu beranggapan burung-burung itu mengejeknya. Mengejek rasa malu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Aoi.

.

.

.

_**S**__**hiroi kamome-tachi ga**__**  
S**__**ora wo mawatte**__**hayaku kokureyo to**__**  
**__**hayasu kedo**__**  
**__**B**__**oku wa odoke nagara**__**  
**__**SUNIIKAA wo nui de**__**fui ni nigedasu you ni**__**  
**__**zenryoku de hashiru**_ _**  
**_(_Burung laying-layang putih  
mengelilingi langit seperti memanasi  
"Ayo cepat katakan!"  
Aku pun diseling bercanda  
Melepas sepatu sneakers seketika lari sekuat tenaga  
Bagai melarikan diri _ )

.

.

.

"_Haato ni sotto fure taku natta, boku no itazura_.." gumam Uruha menggoreskan telunjuknya di atas pasir.

"Kau.. Pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Aoi menepuk kepala Uruha. Uruha tersenyum miring dan membuka mulutnya.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak, Kai. Tetapi, tidak ada gunanya juga aku bersedih. Aku harus berdoa dan berpikiran positif agar Aoi mau membuka matanya. Kau tahu kan? Dokter bilang itu faktor sugesti dalam diri Aoi." Balas Uruha sambil berdiri.

Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya yang beranjak meninggalkan hamparan pasir putih yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka sejak kecil. Kai, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, dan Reita, lima pemuda yang berteman sejak mereka SD. Mereka suka sekali menjahili Uruha dan Ruki karena mereka berdua manis seperti anak perempuan. Namun perasaan itu berubah ketika mereka memasuki tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah pertama.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*

Hari kesebelas Aoi dirawat. Sepasang kelopak itu tidak membuka sama sekali. Di sampingnya, pemuda dengan paras cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Uruha tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Aoi tidak memiliki orangtua sejak SMP. Ia dirawat oleh pamannya yang bekerja di Tokyo, jauh dari perfektur kecil ini. Itu pun harus kembali bekerja setelah dua hari menjenguk Aoi.

Kedua telapak Uruha menangkup tangan Aoi yang dingin. Selang yang mendistribusikan oksigen ke paru-parunya masih terpasang, bersama dengan infuse yang menancap di pergelangan kirinya.

"Aoi… Maafkan aku… Aku tidak pernah bisa jujur padamu.. Aku tidak pernah bisa bilang… Kalau aku menyukaimu…" bisik Uruha.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh dan kalau kau mendengar ini, kau pasti akan memukulku atau yang lebih buruk… Meninggalkanku…. Tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin jujur padamu. Jadi dengarkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"…"

"Aku ingin jujur kalau aku _jealous_ dengan ombak yang tiap hari bermain denganmu, aku cembutu dengan papan surfing yang kau namai Wakaba atau siapapun itu…. Aku selalu cembur karena aku menyukaimu, Aoi! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran tak lazim yang muncul tiap aku melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu meski aku ingin. Aku…. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Aoi…. Karena itu… Kembalilah.. Pertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu ini.. "

.

.

.

_**kono mama **__**su**__**mmer**__**haruka na**__**  
**__**S**__**uiheisen no kanata he**__**  
**__**B**__**oku wa hitori de**__**ashiato tsukeru**__**  
**__**suki to iezu ni**__**  
Kono mama summer**_

(_Tetaplah summer lebih jauh  
Menuju cakrawala ujung sana  
Aku pun sendirian menapak ujung kaki  
Tak mampu bilang Suka  
Tetaplah summer_)

.

.

._**  
**_Di sela permintaan Uruha, ia menangis. Tetesan air mata itu terus turun membasahi pipinya. Bahu tegap yang selalu tampak kokoh itu bergetar. Helaian honey blonde itu seolah ikut layu mengikuti sang empunya. Uruha terisak menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang notabene laki-laki tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanya terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka keajaiban terjadi detik itu juga? Tangan yang semula kaku, diam tak bergerak, mulai menunjukkan sebuah tanda. Tangan dalam tangkupan Uruha balas menggegamnya lembut. Uruha tersentak, mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Aoi penuh harap. Kelopak mata itu dengan gerak perlahan terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit, meski tidak jelas Uruha bisa melihat lagi. Melihat sepasang _onyx_ yang belakangan ini makin intens membiusnya.

"A, Aoi?" pekiknya.

Uruha buru-buru menekan tombol merah yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, membuat suster yang berjaga datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Senyuman di bibir keriting itu mengembang menatap kekasih yang belum ia miliki terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sementara rona wajah Aoi berubah melihat orang yang pertama di sisinya. Genggaman di tangan Uruha menguat, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

'_Su-ki-mo-u, Uruha_' bisiknya tanpa suara sama sekali.

.

.

.

_**Gomen ne, summer **__**mabushii  
Sono yokogao mitetara  
Hatto ni sotto fure taku natta  
**__**boku no itazura**_

_(__Maafkan, Summer menyilaukan  
Saat tatap wajahmu dari samping  
Dalam hatiku ingin menyentuhmu lembut keisenganku saja_ )

_**Gomen ne, Summer kono koi  
Tomodachi na no ni setsunai  
Shiokaze dake ga zutto mae kara  
Kimi ni fuiteru  
Gomen ne, Summer **_

(_Maafkan, Summer cinta ini  
Meskipun hanya teman rasa sedih  
_

_Hanya angin laut yang sejak dari dulu  
bertiup menujumu  
Maafkan, Summer_)

~**Owari**~


End file.
